


Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Family, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, General, Puzzles, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team finds out the murderer's trainer's hideout, & it was a mess, They need Garcia's help, Is she successful at giving it to them, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Garcia Chronicles" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy them with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee:

*Summary: The Team finds out the murderer's trainer's hideout, & it was a mess, They need Garcia's help, Is she successful at giving it to them, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Garcia Chronicles" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy them with my compliments!!!!*

 

"It doesn't look like anything is missing", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Officer Kono Kalakaua were walking around Tony Cole's Apartment, who is the trainer for their murder suspect, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins are tracking down leads, seeing if any computer, & techinical support was given to the suspect, & they were gonna meet up later.

 

The Blond Detective carefully took in the scene, "If nothing is missing, Then how the hell this place got fucked up, & covered up with the victim's blood", He was dumbfounded, Kono came back with an answer to that question, "It's money, that is missing, Plus I found this", She handed over the Accounting Book, that she found over to her friends.

 

"What is it ?", The Five-O Commander asked, as Danny was going through it, "It's a Accounting Ledger, All the trainers, that are into betting, keep one," & he stopped at a page, "Lookie here, Jimmy Hill, He won a fight last night, But Tony bet against him, & lost big, $3,000", The Navy Seal asked, "What is his usual bet ?", The Former New Jersey Native replied, "No more than $500, I am gonna call Garcia", He called her up, & said, "Penelope, how is the sexiest computer tech of all of Oahu ?", Kono smirked, she knew that Danny loves to flirt with her, & can't wait to jump her bones, as soon as they are finished with this case.

 

"Floats like a butterfly, Stings like a bee, Garcia is gonna find only what her screens will see, What do you need, Baby ?", Danny said, "411 on a Tony Cole", Garcia said, "OK, Tony," & she gave them all the information that she had on him, & then hangs up with them. Kono said, as she thinking, "So, The money is what got Tony killed, & now we have to find our murder suspect", Steve said, as he was giving out the orders to his teammates, & love ones.

 

"Danny, Kono, You go to the gym, & find all that you can on Jimmy, If he is in trouble, We need to help him", Danny said, "Copy that", & the Hawaiian Beauty nodded, "You got it, Boss", Steve said further, "I am gonna catch up with Catherine, & Chin, See what they had found out, Then we will meet up at HQ", Kono & Danny both nodded, & they all left to go their separate ways.

The End


End file.
